The First Storm
by fionac
Summary: Its the year after 'The Last Olympian' Tons of new campers are pouring in. A girl shows up who is over-average-creepy. Artemis claims the girl as her daughter. Something weird is happening, leading up to the new great prophecy. Also some Percy Annabeth


**This is my first Percy Jackson Fanfic**

**Please R&R. Tell me if you like it or not**

**Reviewers will be acknowledged**

**~DrakaMalfoy**

I was back. But it seemed i had never been here before. Tons of kids poured in on white shuttle buses recently purchased by the camp. I had never seen them before in my life. There were kids from third grade to high school seniors. Most of which looked very confused.

A short freckle-faced kid ran up to me. His eyes looked wild. He was probably two feet shorter than me. His brown hair stuck up in little tufts. "Dude!" He said, "Isn't this place awesome?"

I nodded and told him to go to the white check in tent with the folding tables. He ignored this.

"So your Percy? Son of Poseidon?" he asked quickly. His words rushed together. I noticed two of his front teeth were missing. But he seemed to old to be loosing teeth.

"Yeah," I said. I remembered what Annabeth, my girlfriend and daughter of Athena told me about being 'friendly'and 'helpful'. So I asked, "What's your name?"

He grinned. His smile took up most of his face and made him to squint. "Louie, son of Hades." he spoke loudly and pushed out his chest, like that made it more believable.

"What?" i nearly screamed. He was to mousy, brown haired, freckly, too happy.

"Just kidding" Oh. "I'm son of Apollo. Want to hear me sing?"

I wanted to say, "No kid, Go away." but being the 'helpful' and 'friendly' person I was i replied, "Sure, kid."

He broke into 'Thriller' dancing and everything. A small crowd of half-bloods formed quickly cheering him on. It took all my effort not to laugh. Not that he wasn't good at singing. It was funny. His voice was so squeaky and he was a hyper little kid. When he finnished the crowd erupted in cheers.. It sounded like a greek fire explosion(long story).

"Did you like it?" he asked me once the crowd hd cleared after somebody yelled, "FREE ICE CREAM AT THE NEON GREEN TENT."

I didn't know we had a neon green tent, but some ice cream sounded good right now. "Yeah, good job kid." he smiled so I added, "Your father would be proud."

"Really, You promis?"

"Of course." I said. He ran of to some other new kids. I walked towards the canoe lake. Some Aphrodite girls were tanning.

"PERCY!" someone yelled behind me. I turned Travis and Connor Stoll were running to me.

"hey." I mumbled. But they were already talking.

"Problems at check in." They said together. We ran back to the white check in tent. A girl stood at the folding table. She looked about six. She had gray eyes. Not gray eyes like Artemis gray eyes. Gray eyes like ghostly gray, almost silver. Her hair was dark brown with red and blond natural highlights. Her skin was pale but still looked healthy. She was wearing a white shirt and faded jeans. She smiled at me.

Chiron looked at me."Nobody has claimed her yet." he said staring at me like I knew whose she was.

I got down on my knees to her level and asked, "Do you have a mortal parent?"

She spoke clearly and looked right into my eyes(which was kind of creepy). She sounded older than she was. "I lived with my father till I was four. When he died the Wolves took me in and treated me as their own." My eyes widened.

"You lived with wolves?" said a voice behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Mr. D. He continued,

"Well I don't want to say who I think your mom is." The line of half bloods waiting to check in turned to the girl. There was a sudden silver light beside the girl. I knew who it was.

"Lady Artemis." Said the girl. She dipped her head in respect. Me, and most of the others, fallowed her example.

"Lena is my child. " spoke Artemis. With that everybody started to talk at once. But my mind was millions of miles away. I was seeing a vision. It was Artemis and Ares in a dark forest. Ares spoke, "You claim her as yours and your precious hunters can live."

Artemis' eyes were wet, like she had been crying. She looked afraid. "I can't Ares."she whispered. He wrapped his beefy hand around her throat.

"Yes you can. Now repeat, 'I swear,'"

"I swear," he voice barely was herd. Ares continued.

"'On the River Styx,'"

"On the River Styx."

"'To claim that Lena is mine."

Artemis repeated. I had never seen any body look more helpless in my life. The girl, Lena, walked around a tree.

"Very good Ares, I may spare you." Her voice was different like two of her were speaking at once.

"You _may_ meaning you _may_ not." said Ares confused.

"SILENCE!" yelled Lena. Her eyes filled with fire. She was the scariest six year old I had ever seen. The whole forest quieted. She smiled showing off a mouthful of canine teeth(those point 'vampire' teeth). I blinked.

I was back at camp. Artemis stared into my eyes. I silently nodded. A message to her that i understood. Something was wrong.

Lena was not your average six year old half blood.

**(shes an evil six year old half blood) =]**


End file.
